User talk:LegoStefan24
Welcome to my talkpage !!! Please follow all rules that apply to the wiki when posting on this page! Now, what are you waiting for, Post away !!! Archive 1 Sneaky brick My name is SneakyBrick and I need I would Like to buy your Basic Pack for rank 2 please Im sorry, this is SneakyBrick and I will not be needing the basic package, I will need the mega package please. Can you place this on my stores order page, its located here. Thanks! 03:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) How do you do that? SneakyBrick Just click the link i put above, and put your order there the same way that you put your message here :P Thanks! 16:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) i know this is very confusing, but where!!!????? There isnt any order or any thing SneakyBrick Im ready for you to click my giant milstone module now, so please click it and i will pay you 20 clicks SneakyBrick will you click my blue lego rank 2 module for 2 dine fangs and 1 heroic story? SneakyBrick and 3 beavers with 2 best bees for 20 clicks to my lego club magizine module rank 2 um, where are my clicks? and could you do all of your clicks you have? please!! if not then do the 25 clicks, thanks! SneakyBrick Christmas Lights I wouldn't mind. :) ? LCF119 Talk to MEH!!! 21:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and there's a "?" glitch going around, so, there's a "?" at the end of most sentences. rank 7!! it been 3 days since i made my order and no reply. so are you closed or what? supersimon123 I will respond within 3 days.this is day 3...im sorry about the wait, but ive been really busy lately 23:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) it's ok Templates Well Cody needs help with templates on the LEGO Creator wiki and I won't to find out how to create templates. Hugh-Z 10:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so should i ask him if he needs help too? because i can show both of you. 17:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah better ask him Hugh-Z (talk) 08:29, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Ill ask him! 19:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Table My table on my store seems to make the text bold but I do not want the text to be bold. Is there any way to make it regular? I tried to see if I could make the font-weight regular, but it still was bold, and then I tried to make the font-style regular too, but it still was bold. 3:29 January 13,2013 (UTC) I'm not fully sure, but, it might have to do with the font size or style. 01:20, January 15, 2013 (UTC) your order... Hey man... do you still need those gems you ordered a while back? I didnt know you posted beow the X :l 00:33, January 15, 2013 (UTC) i dont need them anymore, but i might buy other stuff later on. 01:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok then :) 01:18, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Nebular Crystals Every time you harvest you'll get some Nebs. Harvest now, you'll get some. ;) Then, I'll keep doing this every 5 clicks and after every time you harvest. Then you'll get those nebs you harvested, and not only that, but you'll also get the nebs I receive. :) It'll be a lot faster , and you can get much more nebs! Want to do it? 17:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, I forgot that'll you need Autominer Bots to set it up. D: :P You do have autominer bots, right? 17:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I have lots of autominer bots! Set up! 17:21, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay good. :D Clicked 5 times! Set up again! 17:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Set up again! 17:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Harvest! 17:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ready again! 17:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Harvest! 17:39, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Set up again, btw nice sig :P 17:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :P I tried to make it look a bit better :P Harvest! 17:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) no problem! :P Set up again! 17:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, harvest! :P 17:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) set up again! 18:03, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long. Harvest! 18:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Its ok! Set Up again! 18:21, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Harvest! Also, I'm currently making coupons for my customers. :D Here is the one I'm currently making. Template:Cody's Emporium Coupon Do you think it looks nice? No you can not use the coupon but I might give you one some day :P :). 18:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Set up again! and the coupon is really good! :P 18:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D :P Harvest! 18:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Set up! 18:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Harvest! 18:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) set up! 18:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Harvest! 18:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Set up again! 18:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Harvest! 19:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ready! 19:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC)